1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote copying method which enables a remote copying function by controlling various devices such as network scanners, printers, and others, and to a computer program utilized for the remote copying method.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, a hypothetical multifunction apparatus is on the network. The hypothetical multifunction apparatus can have desired functions, by appropriately combining devices based on desire of users. (Refer to Related Art 1).
In the above noted technology, a network includes multiple PCs, color scanners, monochrome scanners, color printers, monochrome printers, facsimile servers, facsimile devices, and multifunction controller apparatus. In order to configure the hypothetical multifunction apparatus on the network, the multifunction controller apparatus performs various tasks such as displaying the devices combining the devices, controlling operations and movements of the devices, as well as executing data transfer between devices. In addition, the multifunction controller apparatus displays an operation screen on each PC for the purpose of setting the combination of devices that configures the hypothetical multifunction apparatus.
[Related Art 1] Japanese Patent Laid Open Application 2001-344162
However, the conventional technology similar to the above disclosed Related Art 1 can only enable a user to accomplish a remote copying function on the network by selecting the appropriate scanner and printer in order to get the same result the user desires. The remote copying function has the same function as a single-unit copier. However, this method merely establishes an interface between devices, such as scanners, printers, PCs (Personal Computer), and others, and is no more than determining primarily a route for data transfer.
Therefore, to copy a plurality of documents using scanner, printer, PC, and other devices, has been a time consuming process due to the fact that the copying time reflects the total sum of each device's operating time and processing time. Thus, it has not been possible to realize an efficient copying function for a large volume of documents.